


Blessing

by Beathen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 20:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5305046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beathen/pseuds/Beathen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Severus' perspectives upon waking one morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blessing

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on livejournal on February 26, 2006. I own nothing - it all belongs to J.K. Rowling.  
> *Podfic read by sly_hostetter: [here](http://sly-hostetter.livejournal.com/112477.html)

**Harry's POV**

I used to think that all I wanted to do was kill Voldemort and ride my Firebolt. As I rub my hands over my distended belly - new life growing inside - I realize there's more to living than riding a broom and following orders. Severus wakes up next to me in our bed, kisses me good morning, and places his hand over mine on my stomach. I can't help but feel overwhelmed with the emotions flooding through my body. I am nervous with the uncertainty of raising a child but excited at the same time. I know I've been greatly blessed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Severus' POV**

I love waking up next to Harry and feeling his stomach. In those moments when I watch my husband breathe and feel the life we are creating together the past falls away; anything I had done or said is unimportant. Harry is so beautiful - the glow of pregnancy brings a blush to his cheeks and a sparkle in his eyes. How did I become worthy of such a priceless treasure? Sometimes, when the baby moves, I'm overcome and can't help the tears of joy that fall onto my face. Harry kisses them away and holds me tight. I am blessed.

~~The End~~


End file.
